Mutantes al borde de un ataque de nervios
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Los centinelas han acabado con casi toda la humanidad, mutantes y humanos por igual. Un grupo reducido de mutantes buscan huir de ellos y evitar que más hermanos mueran. Esto quiere decir que confesarle a esa persona que la amas no suena mala idea si sabes que en cualquier momento puede llegar tu final


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto "Le pongamos un título a lo nuestro" del foro Groovy Mutations :3**

* * *

Mutantes al borde de un ataque de nervios

La puerta se cerró con tal rapidez que la fría ventisca apagó las velas del interior, voces histéricas rebotaban en las paredes de aquella cueva olvidada que tomaron como base para protegerse de lo que es el exterminio más grande de toda la humanidad.

–Recuéstenla ahí, Animalis y Avalancha vigilen la entrada Arcángel trae el botiquín ¡Ahora!

–Entendido.

–¡Necesitamos apósitos, sábanas o algo para detener la hemorragia. Agua o alcohol del que sea! Rain ¿¡Dónde mierda estás!?– gritó Pyro, jefe del grupo que desesperado buscaba a la mutante para salvar a la que tenían tendida y severamente lastimada; no, no perdería a otro colega más.

La mencionada rápidamente se abrió paso entre sus compañeros recordando cómo todo había resultado fatal, otra jodida misión fallida con resultados fatales y sin noticias del otro equipo. Abrumada, con las manos temblorosas le quitó el uniforme para examinarla mejor, su sangre la empapó como si se hubiera bañado con todo y ropa, alerta de herida grave

–Maldita sea, parte del hígado está rasgado y ya no tenemos reservas en el botiquín. La herida es considerable y necesito más que esto, necesito guantes, antiséptico, hilo, aguja…– enlistó todo lo que faltaba estando al borde de un colapso

–¡Joder, no me vengas con esto! ¿La vas a dejar morir?– le interrumpió enojado el pirómano

–¿¡Crees que no la quiero salvar!? Mira a tu alrededor, somos menos de un tercio de lo que solíamos ser y en mis manos ha corrido la sangre de varios antes morir. Por supuesto que la quiero salvar ¡pero no hay reservas!– escupió con amargura mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas de impotencia por no poder hacer algo más, por fallar a su mantra y a lo que le prometió a Magneto, al mutante por el que rogaba –aunque no creía–, siguiera vivo.

–Chicos…. Dejen de pelear por favor, debe haber un modo de ayudarla– pidió Kurt con timidez y a la vez com firmeza para llamar la atención de los otros dos

–Él tiene razón… Peleando no me sanarán.

–Joey… No hables por favor y descansa.

–No es tu culpa, Rain… Sé que eres muy buena en esto pero mi hora ha llegado, no hay nada más qué hacer, sólo déjenme ir– sonrió de medio lado antes de toser y expulsar sangre –¿Saben? No esperaba morir así, esperaba ser asesinada en mis barrios o por alcohol no obstante esto no está mal, una herida de muerte que a manos de esas cosas que nos vienen persiguiendo, es más…. Humano.

–Carajo, por lo que más quieras cállate Josephine Levy, esa puta herida te lo hicieron esos robots.

–Sí, pero no moriré a sus manos como al resto de los chicos. Como Rogue, Storm, Jubbie Lee, moriré al lado de los míos– la chica estaba mal, deliraba pues no era normal en ella tanto parloteo. Rain seguía haciendo presión en la hemorragia, con la ayuda de Brunet cauterizaba lo que pudiera de la hemorragia y aunque la misma se detuvo, la pérdida de sangre fue demasiada.

Levy sonrió como si fuera divertido, como si sólo estuviera bromeando no obstante era todo lo contrario. Sus ojos iban perdiendo brillo y sus labios se iban relajando… Estaba muriendo.

–Las llamas de la libertad. Qué hermosas. Qué justas– recitó débilmente sus líneas favoritas de _V de Vendetta_ cerrando sus ojos con delicadeza como si le doliera hacerlo rápidamente

–Remember, remember the fifth of november– terminó Kurt por ella pues Joey se había ido.

La oscuridad fue ligeramente cercenada por la tenue luz de una veladora más, los hombres guardaban silencio y las chicas sollozaban para que no doliera tanto. Kurt colocó su foto en el "altar" después rezó un rosario completo pidiendo a Dios por el descanso eterno de su alma.

–¡Maldición!– gritó golpeando la pared con furia una y otra y otra vez, después dando de vueltas de un lado a otro ignorando las punzadas que sus nudillos sentían pues no se comparaban con el dolor emocional, una vez más una mutante murió sin que ella pudiera hacer algo más que entrar en pánico por falta de suministros. Pyro observaba desde una distancia prudente, negando con la cabeza ¿Acaso no entendía que esto no era su culpa? Estaba por marcharse sin embargo divisó una punta filosa y corrió hacía ella

–¡Suéltame!

–¿Cómo mierda sigues obteniendo esto? – preguntó enseñando la jeringa llena de droga

–Ni en el fin del mundo puedo dejar de drogarme ¿Ok?

–¿Por qué actúas así? Entiende algo Rain, no eres Dios, ninguno de nosotros lo es. Trask es el culpable del apocalipsis en el que vivimos que culminó persiguiendo incluso a los de su especie. Es duro lo sé, hemos perdido a más de la mitad de los nuestro y ya ningún lugar es seguro, pronto los centinelas nos van a encontrar pero debemos mantenernos juntos y fuertes ¿Recuerdas las reglas que solíamos repetir en todas las misiones de "La hermandad"– y simplemente no pudo más, de inmediato la chica se lanzó a su pecho buscando el consuelo que siempre le había dado y que ése momento no fue la excepción.

Pyro tenía razón, los días de lucha contra un enemigo débil terminaron dando paso a una guerra mucho más poderosa y que claramente estaban perdiendo. Los humanos estaban casi destruidos y ellos se encontraban a casi nada de llegar a dicho punto, si querían salvarse debían estar lo más centrados posibles, en memoria de todos los que han muerto.

Ambos chicos regresaron con el equipo, la desesperanza se sentía en el aire, algunos rezaban junto a Kurt frente al altar, otros leían tratando de calmar sus nervios y otros sólo descansaban excepto Marquis que retirado golpeaba la pared tal como ella hizo hacía unos minutos mientras maldecía

–Maldita seas Gravity ¡maldita seas de verdad! – su puño se preparaba para dar otro golpe al muro mas ella lo impidió

–¿Por qué la maldices si ella ya no está? – el muchacho que siempre se mostraba fuerte al grado de hacer creer que no tenía sentimientos se recargó en el muro y lentamente resbaló hasta llegar al piso donde comenzó a llorar haciendo que la culpa nuevamente le atormentara –La amabas ¿verdad? – preguntó con un deje de lamento en su voz

–¿Amarla?– soltó una efímera carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado –Para nada, esa mujer era tan… Tan excelente que sabía lo que pensaba sin siquiera decírselo. Éramos amigos y socios en algunos negocios, hacíamos tan buen equipo que nuestras mentes parecían trabajar como una sola y gracias a ello supo de quién estaba enamorado, esto del amor no era para mí, Joey se ofreció para ayudarme a acercarme– la chica escuchó con atención entendiendo su dolor, así se sintió cuando Illian también cayó

–Lamento oír eso. Seguiremos buscando para dar con ella– el moreno sonrió de medio lado

–Pero si la tengo frente a mí.

Rain quedó boquiabierta alejándose escasos centímetros de él para digerir lo que acababa de escuchar sin quitarse la mirada del otro.

–¿T-Te… Refieres a mí?

–¿Quién más está frente a mí?– contesto aclarando la obviedad de su pregunta

La mutante sintió su corazón acelerar de cero a mil en menos de un segundo, algo que no había sentido nunca estando sobria, por alguna razón se lanzó hacía él llorando en su hombro. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido, los encuentros casuales en los bares, que supiera dónde y cuándo iba a drogarse, cuidarla cuando no estaba cuerda y en síndrome de abstinencia si Pyro estaba en misión o indispuesto para ayudarla, lloraba y no le enojaba no saber por qué pero, a esas alturas ya no se podía dar el lujo de buscar razón a algo.

Alzó su rostro y sin pedir permiso tomó sus mejillas y lo besó, era un beso extraño, el primero que daba con sinceridad, el primero sin sexo de por medio y el primero que daba con tal necesidad de cariño y correspondencia, misma que obtuvo desde el primer segundo.

–¿Por qué crees que te cuidaba tanto? No quería perderte por tanta porquería qe te metías a tu cuerpo, sé lo que hace y en ti... No sería nada lindo– dijo pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y besando su frente, Kurt los vio de lejos y sonrió para sí

–Padre nuestro, danos fortaleza para sobrevivir al caos, si crees que el amor será suficiente, entonces que así sea– con cuidado se retiró para no interrumpir la escena de calma que en semanas nadie había tenido, no es que fuera selectivo pero si alguien podía tenerlo no deberían interrumpirlos.

Pero esto duró poco. Sonoros estallidos, seguidos de fuertes rugidos provenientes de Animalis que se había transformado en dinosaurio avisaban que los centinelas habían llegado

–¡Avalancha destruye los muros del fondo de la cueva para crear una salida alternativa!– Rain tembló al oír gritos nuevamente, gritos de su gente que sólo buscaba vivir un día más, Sebastian Marquis se levantó extendiendo su mano para levantarla y reincorporarse a la batalla pero Pyro los detuvo

–¿Qué pasa?

–Estamos cansados y débiles de la reciente pelea, esta ocasión vamos a huir– los tres voltearon a verse pensando si era o no una buena decisión y al final aceptaron. Avalancha creo el túnel que le pidieron y regresó a la puerta para ayudar a su compañera.

Pocos mutantes y miles de centinelas, la ventaja numérica obviamente se inclinaba hacia ellos sin embargo no pensaban darse por vencidos, estaban cansados de huir, de vivir con miedo y sentirse acorralados donde fuera que corrieran.

–¿Listo Grandulón?

–Cuando quieras– Animalis se inclinó dejado que grandes protuberancias salieran de su espina dorsal tomando la forma de un Albertosaurus para destruir a esas endemoniadas máquinas. El chico por su lado hacía temblar las laderas, moviendo la tierra a su voluntad y lanzando piedras a los cofres donde más de ellos venían para así disminuir la cantidad de enemigos.

–¡Los chicos siguen peleando!

–Iré por ellos entonces.

–¡No!– dijo Rain sosteniendo a Marquis del brazo

–No queremos más muertes ¿cierto? Entonces vamos por ellos.

–Bien, entonces voy contigo– dijo sosteniendo su mano y sonriéndole cómplice, así corriendo dieron vuelta atrás para no dejar a sus amigos solos pues dos contra miles no era justo, la ventaja numérica seguiría en su contra pero intentarían, al menos, dar un tiempo y así escapar todos juntos.

El cielo se oscureció repentinamente, Animalis pensó que se trataba de Storm pero no fue así, un diluvio casi digno del Arca de Noe cayó sobre todos, sin tener que esperar mucho tiempo los robots hicieron corto circuito por el exceso de humedad en su interior dándoles ventaja a los mutantes para poderlos destruir. Partes robóticas y explosiones rodeaban a los jóvenes que si bien, no saldrían libres de allí, por lo menos no se irían con las manos vacías.

–¡Están llegando más!– advirtió la mutante animal

–Deberíamos irnos ya. Hemos exterminado a casi la mitad.

–Entonces vámonos– con ayuda de su amiga convertida en perro olfatearon al resto del equipo que habían perdido por regresar a la batalla pero no contaron con que estos bastardos habían sido modificados recientemente. Mientras ellos corrían los robots menos dañados dieron inicio a un proceso de reensamblaje, uno de ellos se hizo invisible y los buscó, huían a menos de 10 metros de él así que en modo silencioso voló hacía ellos para dar un ataque sorpresa.

–Ya casi llegamos, Pyro está a….

–¡ANIMALIS!– gritó Rain aterrada luego de que la morena fuera atravesada por el estómago por algo aparentemente invisible. Avalancha lanzó un enorme trozo de piedra haciendo que el centinela se revelará ante la aterrada mirada de todos, su cuerpo fue lanzado como basura lejos de ellos, imponente el enemigo se erguía victorioso listo para terminar de aniquilarlos.

Rain cayó paralizada, temblando sin control, ella planeó salir a rescatar no a matar, un colapso nervioso se apoderaba de su cerebro atrofiado por las drogas del pasado que la hicieron simplemente dejar de responder. Una llamarada llegó por detrás del robot robando su atención mientras ella es abrazada por Kurt y llevada al refugio que habían encontrado pero en el camino fue interrumpido, Pyro es lanzado contra un árbol donde se clava una rama en el costado y queda insertado. Los centinelas ignoran a este par como si ya no existieran dedicándoles su destrucción a los más jóvenes e inexpertos pero que luchaban con todo su poder para sobrevivir. Agonia, gritos, llanto eran el sol de esa puta mañana, Pyro perdió su mechero así que se sentía inútil y Rain estaba tan en estado de shock que sólo veía como si fuera un película de mal gusto con un pésimo trabajo de audio.

Marquis estaba agotado, no había más energía y Rain que le proporcionaba energía cuando hacía llover estaba en estado de shock volvió a atacar en un último intento de ayudar, de salvar a la chica que amaba pero una de las garras fue enterrada en su abdomen, luego lanzado al cielo y partido en dos mientras caía salpicando de sangre los rostros de ambos ex miembros de La hermandad

–¡SEBASTIAN!– soltó en un gritó desgarrador

Todos los mutantes estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios y pánico viendo el fin de sus vidas llegar hasta que de pronto todo pareció detenerse…


End file.
